Akatsuki Women
by Harushina Neko
Summary: In the Akatsuki there is one rule that you must follow: Never under any circumstances make a bet with Narra. Cause. You. Cant. Win. Ah  no wonder all the guys are girls in dresses! SasoDei, KisaIta, KyuuNita, KakuHida, PeinKonan, SasuNaru


**Akatsuki Women**

**Summary: **In the Akatsuki there is one rule that you must follow: Never, under any circumstances, make a bet with Narra. Why you ask? Cause. You. Cant. Win. Ah~ no wonder all the guys are girls in dresses!

**Pairings:** SasoDei, KisaIta, KyuuNita, KakuHida, PeinKonan, LayneNaa, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** I-sadly- don't own Naruto, cause if I did Sasuke and Naruto would have been together alo~ng time ago!

**Chapter 1:**

**You Made WHAT bet!**

Now being the leader of Akatsuki means Pein is a very busy man, which also means he doesn't hear all of the Akatsuki gossip, which also means he doesn't know about the one thing you just don't do in the Akatsuki.

Don't. Make. A bet. With Narra.

But sadly, Pein didn't know this little rule because that is exactly what he did, and why he is in this mess in the first place.

**In the Living room with All the Akatsuki**

"What do you think Pein-sama called all of us out here for danna un?" Deidara asked Sasori as he was playing with a wad of clay he had in his hand. "How the hell am I supposed to know brat? And if I did, don't you think I would have told you by know" Sasori was sitting on the Akatsukis gray six-setter couch playing with Deidara's hair who was seated in between his legs.

Next to him was Kakuzu with Hidan seated on his lap, and to their right was Naruto who was running his hands through Sasukes hair who happened to be seated on the floor with his arms wrapped around Narutos waist, his head in Narutos lap and his eyes closed. A little ways away from them was Kyuubi and Nitachi in the love seat and across from them was Kisame and Itachi sitting in the other couch.

They were all talking amongst themselves until Pein came walking in with Konan, Layne, and a _very_ smug Narra following behind them. Everyone immediately became quiet because they all knew that what was gonna happen next, they weren't gonna like it. "Akatsuki I have some terrible news I must share with you'-dramatic pause-'I made a bet with Narra an-" **"YOU IDIOT!"** they all shouted together, gapping at Pein for making such a foolish mistake.

"Doesn't your fucking ass know better than to make a Jashin damn bet with Narra!" Hidan yelled at Pein. "Well I didn't know that you weren't supposed to do that! And now we must all pay the consequences!" Pein yelled back. "Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell does this have to do with all of us?" Naruto asked everyone's unsaid question. "Well the bet was that whoever won got to get something from the other and Narra has already made her demand clear with me.

Why don't you just tell them Narra, I can't do this!" Pein then proceeded to sit down in a nearby chair with a hand over his eyes. "Gladly Pein-sama" Narra then turned to the rest of the Akatsuki "Well my demand is quite simple really, all the men in the Akatsuki have to do one simple thing for the rest of the week", "And that is~" Nitachi asked. "For the rest of the week you will have to be-dramatic pause- women!" Narra ended her speech with a smile.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"**WHAT THE HELL!" **all of them screamed in unison. "Well me and Narra are getting annoyed that yall don't get what it takes and means to be a woman and undermined and/or get annoyed with the things we do that are necessary for use to be a woman!" Konan yelled at them "Now that that's over" Narra then proceeded to make several hand signs and yelled out-_"Josei no jutsu!"_.

There was a flash of light then the room filled with a thick smoke making everybody panic and start screaming. "Kisame! Kisame where are you?" "Oi dobe can you hear me?" "Ahh danna my chest hurts un!". After a minute of more panicking the smoke cleared to reveal the now very feminine looking Akatsuki members.

Kisame was now shorter by only two inches with waist length blue hair that was in two pony-tails at the top of his head with his body looking like a well built woman's with curves included. Next to him was Itachi who still looked the same if not more feminine had his hair in two low pony-tails at the nape of his neck.

Across the room was Nitachi who was in the same state as Itachi but only this time he had his hair up in a high pony-tail. Next to him was Kyuubi wearing his usual reddish-orange pants but now he had on a red bikini top instead of him being bare chested as he usually was.

On the right of them was Naruto with his usual spiky blonde hair but only now it was longer in the back which went down to his knees, (AN: You will never see me writing a story with Naruto as a girl were he has his hair in pig-tails like when he does the sexy no jutsu, why you ask? Because for some odd reason it bothers the crap out of me) Standing next to him was Sasuke with his hair now very much longer (AN: Just imagine his hair as it is when he's in his curses seal form only black) his body not as built as it was when he was a man but you could still see the faint traces of muscle as he…she moved.

After that was Kakuzu who had his black hair down to his shoulder blades-since he wasn't wearing his…her mask, next to her was Hidan but this time his hair wasn't jelled back like it normally was but instead was down to his shoulders-who knew it was that long? - With only half of his hair going back and being held by two criss-crossing magenta hair pins while the rest went down the side of his head on the left side, and like Kyuubi he had on a white bikini top covering his chest.

Next to him were Sasori and Deidara who both looked pretty much the same except maybe a little more feminine (AN: In my opinion Sasori is very feminine and can easily pass for a girl). Pein who was still sitting in his chair had his hair in a similar style as Naruto and looked like a grown women-kinda the point- and little ways away was Layne who lost his manly looks and know looked like a very mad women.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"**WHAT THE HELL!" **they all yelled-again- in unison. "What the hell is with yall saying 'What the hell'?" "Not the point Konan, well now that that's over there is something you should know and that is that as soon as I did the jutsu it changed not only your body's but your wardrobe as well, now, there are clothes already ready for you because today we're all going to Denny's for breakfast. Am I understood?" Kisame was about to protest but-"Am I _understood_, Kisame-san?" Narra said in a threatening tone making Kisame shut up and shake his head no. "Goo~d! Now go get changed and let's go!"

**At Denny's!**

"Ok Kisame and Itachi go to the host and see if he has the reservation for the Akatsuki family that I had put in earlier" Pein ordered flipping his orange hair over his shoulder as they walked in to Denny's and everyone else went to the left to wait.

"No prob boss!" Kisame fake saluted as him and Itachi walked up to the hostess's desk. "Hello how may I…" The host now known as Tayuya from what his (AN: It was necessary to make her a dude) name tag said stuttered as he gazed upon Kisame.

**Tayuya's POV!**

So bored.

Don't know what to do.

Uh Kami I hate my job!

Oh great another big ass family came in. Oh to joy. Now I hear someone walking towards me, grea~t. their probably ugly as sin *sigh* oh well might as well get it over with.

"How may I…" he started off but froze when he saw the woman in front of him, 'She's… She's fucken hot!' Tayuya thought to himself. He quickly recovered from his staring and put a seductive smirk on his face and asking the blue haired girl "Hey there sexy, come here often?"

**Kisame's POV**

"Hey there sexy, come here often?" the host asked him. Kisame blinked a few times not sure if he was talking to him…her or not. "Um…excuse me, but are you talking to me?" Kisame asked pointing to himself, very confused as to why the host was calling him sexy when Itachi was much prettier then he…she…of just forget it we'll call them she's for now! So it didn't make since for the host to be calling her sexy.

"Excuse me but I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with _my_ _girlfriend_ and please find reservations for the Akatsuki family party of 14 please?" Itachi hissed at the red head who glared daggers at Itachi in return, 'What the hell is going on here?' Kisame thought to herself. "Allow me to show you to your table" Tayuya said with a wink of her eye to Kisame who didn't notice it because she was motioning to the others to follow so they could go eat.

**TBC…**

Haru: Done! My new story that I had that I just had to type down. For those of you who are waiting for and update for _The Vixen and the Ookami_ it should be on there by either later tonight or in the morning. Would have been on here tonight but its kinda hard to finish a lemon scene in your grandparents house during the holidays, oh and merry Christmas btw! And I will also be starting a new story call _The Legend of Princess Zaria _I got this idea from the suite life of zack and cody and here is the summary

_The Legend of Princess Zaria_

_Summary: She had beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair that she only had some of it in a pony-tail. "Ma'am what is your name?" I asked her, "My name is princess Zaria though most call me Deidara, and I am not of women's blood, but of man's" "You're really a guy!" "Yes I am, and I do believe you have my crown. And for finding it I shall give you my hand in marriage" _

Haru: So when I finally get around to writing it hopefully it should be good *smiles*

Layne: Again must you type so much?

Haru: If you stop complaining I'll by you some of that extra gum that taste like strawberry short cake.

Layne: Ja ne!

Haru: Ja ne!


End file.
